Suicide's Wooden Box
by triple baka
Summary: Rin and Len centric. Anti-Suicide. based of the sone "13 year old killer" and "Heavy wooden box". Rin is a robot and Lens just a human. Want more? Review


A/N Ok Demon Bond is on hold until I find my flash drive XD

This is a short one shot based off "Heave Wooden Box" by Len Kagamine and "A 13 Year Old Killer" By Rin Kagamine.

Heavy Wooden Box Link- .com/watch?v=8T5UZaMhSH4

A 13 Year Old Killer Link- .com/watch?v=ur0LzTZmtQg&feature=related

Translation of Len's Letter- In comments of YouTube video for "Heavy Wooden Box"

Disclaimer-None of the Triple Bakas own "Vocaloid" or the translation of Len's letter.

Thanks~!

By: Crazy Zoro Fan

Beta- Saara Uchiha

I looked down at my cell phone, and sighed. Finnaly, someone other than Nii-Chan noticed I was out…

"FROM: KAITO

SUBJ: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

MES:

Len! Where are you! Meiko told me you got out earlier. Come home please? I bought bananas~

-KAITO"

I closed my phone, deciding not to answer yet. I had other things to do.

I had to see _her_.

I ran down the rainy street, and began to cry with the rain. I knew she did it…

_*Flashback*_

"_Rin!" I called. I saw the blood everywhere._

"_Yeah, Len-Kun?" I heard her voice, and followed it._

_Then, I saw the crime she had committed._

_My dear sister was standing over the teal haired girl's body._

"_Rin! No…It…"_

"_It was me, Len-Kun. I did it." I was shocked. She admitted to it!_

"_And." She began. _

"_No one will know I did it. No one but you knows the robot Kagame Rin exists. But they do know a young man named Kagamine Len does. It will all be blamed on you." Her eyes were glowing a violent red, and then I knew._

_She was insane from the day I met her._

_I ran out, but was stopped by a police man._

"_Have you seen this young lady?" he asked me. I looked at the picture, and almost threw up._

"HATSUNE MIKU-MISSING" _I saw._

_She was the teal haired girl inside._

_I decided to try and get Rin caught._

"_Sir! I…I saw her inside!" He smiled, and I led him into Rin's apartment, hopping to catch her._

_But when I walked in, all that was there was Miku's body._

_The man gasped horrified._

_I tried explaining that it was all Rin, but he shook his head._

"_Another young murderer…" And he locked my hands together._

_*End Flashback*_

And now I'm back here. Meiko let me out on bail, thank God.

I walked up to the small apartment where Rin lived. I had to talk to her.

I grabbed the key she gave me a couple of years ago, and opened the door.

And the blood was back.

Rin's body was lying on the kitchen floor, blade still in her hand.

"Rin! Shit what-"She smiled.

"I'm sorry." I saw her eyes turn grey, the red disappearing.

God…

I noticed the police sirens were coming…

And I was covered in her blood.

And this time…

I ran.

I Finnaly e-Mailed Kaito back.

I ran to the building that overlooked the entire city, and raced to the roof.

And I slowly took off my shoes, placed my phone in them, and jumped.

What I saw as I died…

Were police cars… Cold concrete… Bright sunny sky… And clouds…

Then red.

Kaito POV

I got the text just and screamed.

"FROM: LEN-CHAN~

SUBJECT: Suicide.

MES:

I'm not bad. It's those people who are bad. I wish that all those members would just die. I haven't really been thinking about mankind's feelings that much, have I? Yes, you. And, from here on out, please don't be too disturbed by what happened. You have no idea how painful it was. Please, engrave my death, and continue living.

You have no idea how much I cried. Also, from here on out, I bet you won't even think about what happened. How could you? Did you not see how I died? What about mankind's dignity? You probably can't feel any emotions at all anyways. To live in this society, you NEED to be properly prepared. But I don't have that kind of preparation.

How can you ever forgive me, Mother, Father, everyone...? I wasn't evil, the evil is THOSE people. It's because of THOSE people's adversities that I died. What do you think about that? I died because of her but in the end; it was mankind's entire fault. Why didn't they help me? I guess it's because it was too troublesome to do so.

Please, all of you, engrave my death, and keep living. And, from here on out, please don't be too disturbed by what happened."

I cried. I knew he jumped… He did kill so many people…

God…

"I died because of her but in the end; it was mankind's entire fault."…..

That girl he always talked about…

Was real… wasn't she…!

I ran to the skyscraper he always looked at…

And saw red.

A/N Like it~?

Dedicated to-The Yellow Ribbon to prevent suicide (Sorta) like this.

Please review!

Will turn into multi chapter story with back stories and crap if you all want.


End file.
